The prior art includes covers with lids or doors for use on electrical outlet boxes and the like in wet locations. However, these structures tend to be relatively cumbersome and difficult to manufacture, require numerous components and generally require special spring arrangements in order to urge them toward their closed positions. It is, of course, desirable to have a spring urging the lid or door toward its closed position so that when use of the electrical device has been completed, it will not be left exposed to the elements.